A Fairy Tale for You
Description A collection of three stories by the mangaka of "Penguin Brothers". (1) Maasa is a beautiful country girl with suprising strength and character. Wolf is an ambitious young soldier. Wolf instantly falls in love with Maasa's beauty, though their personalities always clash. Battles pulls them apart, though a surprise waits for Wolf after the war. (2) Lucy runs away from home to escape an unwanted marriage and future. With an unnamed mercenary she meets, Lucy grows and learns the meaning and value of true beauty. Returning to her past, she bravely creates a new future for herself. (3) The relationships of four students are challenged when one boy receives a confession. His new girlfriend tries to make him into the perfect boyfriend - and tells his female friend to "stay away." Each character grows, changes, and learns a little more about themselves, each other, and their feelings Characters The characters in this manga are organized by story. 'Story One' Maasa Main character. She was a poor young girl residing in the tailor's shop. Her beauty causes many men to fall in love with her, but she only accepts the ones who can beat her. She knows the martial arts style used in the south, making it so she can defeat a man larger than her by simply tapping a vital point. She encounters Wolf when she calls him stupid after overhearing him boast about his war efforts. She disables his sword hand by tapping a vital point, and he immediately falls in love, but he pretends to hate her. They meet often, and when she dances the dedication, she choose Wolf to be her partner. Afterwards, when Wolf confesses his love, they duel, she loses, allowing herself to be Wolf's lover. Wolf leaves for battle soon afterwards, while she waits for his return. Later it is revealed that Maasa was the king's daughter, and she ran away to be a commoner because of an arranged marriage. Wolf accepts the king's offer to marry his daughter, and they live happily ever after. Wolf Main character. He was a poor, struggling soldier, who is considered by others to be "all talk," but is still a very kind hearted boy. He meets Maasa one day when boasting to his friends about his efforts on the battlefield and she happens to overhear, calling him stupid. Wolf chases after her, angry, and she easily disables his sword hand by tapping a vital point. After that meeting, he fell in love with her, but hides it, pretending to hate her. They constantly meet, and most of the time they argue, but they are both slowly falling in love. When Maasa dances the dedication, she chooses him to be her partner. Later on, Wolf had to go back into the battlefield, but he promises Maasa he will return. He confesses to her, saying that if she beat him, he will never use a sword again, but if he beats her, she will become his. Maasa loses to him, and as he sets off to the battlefield, he promises he would return after beating her parents' enemies. As months pass, many young soldiers lost their lives, but there was one man who killed the General of the Eastern Countries, causing the Eastern Armies to fall into disarray, and this man was Wolf. The king allows him to marry his daughter, but he refuses knowing that Maasa is still waiting for him to return. Then it is revealed that Maasa is the king's daughter, and she ran away because of an arranged marriage. Delighted, Wolf accepts the king's offer and they lived in happiness forever. Story Two Lucy Protagonist of the story. Maasa's sister. After Maasa abdicated the throne to live as a farmer with Wolf, she became the official heir to the throne. She is considered by others to be foolish and silly. Lucy agreed on marrying the prince of the Southern Kingdom because he was Red Edit